


A-Team

by kiwiyeol



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Drunk Making Out, Fluff, Jun is a shy nerd, M/M, Minghao aka Thughao, The Author Regrets Nothing, cute Korean boys being in love with cute Korean boys, partys
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiwiyeol/pseuds/kiwiyeol
Summary: Wen Junhui just wants to be just as cool as the Korean actors he sees on tv every day.Sadly his swag team, or rather, A-Team, only consists of two goofballs that won't admit that they kind of like each other more than just as friends; and Junhuis parents are pretty much the most Asian asians on the planet.Everything seems more or less okay until rich-city-boy Xu Minghao shows up and makes Junhui question more than just his entire existence.





	1. one - the most asian asians

Junhui was taking the bus home from school as he did every day.  
He felt burdened for some reason. Maybe it was because he had only written a B+ in his final exam and his parents would probably tell him that he’d become a Korean rice farmer, and that only at 19 and he’d have to leave the country because he was such a disgrace to the family. Or it was just the inevitable feeling of hunger in his stomach.

He got off the bus and walked to his nearby home. He lived, alongside with his parents, over the China restaurant that they were running. Some people even said that it was the best china restaurant in the whole of Seoul, but Junhui didn't really care. As long as the’d pay him for his help in the kitchen.When he was inside of his apartment, he took off his brand new nike shoes -that must’ve cost a lot- carefully and tip-toed into his room, quietly closing the wooden door behind him.

It didn't take long when his mother came running into his room, shooting questions at him as if they were arrows. The same old way every day. Junhui really wondered how his mother would always know when he was in his room. Maybe she used a tracking app to find him, or maybe she had implanted a sensor into his brain. She’d always have that kind of weird ideas.

‘How was school today?’ she asked in her perfect Chinese. He’d hate when she’d talk Chinese since Junhui preferred Korean, though he couldn't speak it that well. ‘Good.’ he simply answered, the same answer he’d always give. His mother crossed her arms and he sighed as he took out the exam from his school bag.

‘A B+? Wen Junhui, you can do better than that!! What if you’ll end up like your cousin? As a stripper? She’s a disgrace to the whole family, keep that in mind!’  
‘Yes mother. I’m sorry.’

'I'm sorry, I'm sorry! When will you stop apologizing and start acting like a real Chinese man?'  
And because Junhui didn't know any better, he simply repeated his empty phrase.   
'I'm sorry.'

About hour later he texted his friends Wonwoo an die Mingyu to come to the restaurant for an emergency meeting. He knew that this was probably the worst thing now, considering his situation, but he had to talk to them.   
They arrived ten minutes after he'd sent the text. 

'So, my dearest Junhui, what has happened to you to call us, your best friends, to an emergency meeting?' Mingyu asked, raising an eyebrow and side-eyeing Wonwoo that was studying the menu as always. Wonwoo was a giant nerd that loved reading way too much, and if he wouldn't read something he'd probably go insane.   
'So, my mum has told me the story of my cousin again. You know, um, Lia the stripper? Anyway-'

'Junhui, did you know that dating your cousin is incest? Why do you always talk about her? But, like, no offense- she's super hot.' Mingyu blurted out.   
'Mingyu, I don't want to date her. It was just a nice way to start the conversation and maybe get SOMEONE's attention by saying a word that triggers most people.' Junhui gave Wonwoo a chilling look, but said male of course wasn't speaking or even looking up from the menu at all. 

'So, where was I? Thanks for interrupting me, Mingyu....ah, yes. So, my mum gave me the same speech as always because I wrote a B+ in my final exam-'  
'A B+?!' Mingyu and Wonwoo whisper-screamed at the same time, firstly looking at each other in an acted shock, and then looking at Junhui again. 

'Wen Junhui, that's unacceptable!' Mingyu spoke in a harsh tone, followed by a 'I'm so disappointed!' from Wonwoo.   
'You guys are so mean!' Junhui whined as he'd expected a more understanding atmosphere.   
'Sarcastic bitches.' he whispered so only he could hear.   
'Aww, Junhui, you know we're always like that. Don't be a whiny little bi-'

'Who wants some good ramen??' Junhuis mother rushed at their table, carrying three bowls of hot, steaming ramen noodles.   
Mingyu and Wonwoo yelled in agreement as they immediately started munching down the noodles and probably burning their own tongues. Junhuis mother gave her son a passive aggressive look before looking at his friends, smiling again and wishing them a good meal. 

'Seriously guys, it's just ramen...'  
'Wen Junhui, it's not just ramen! It's a lifestyle!' Mingyu said with a full mouth.   
'A religion!' Wonwoo added.   
'A world changing recipe from the house Wen! Carried through generations of Chinese men and women! The recipe that survived world wars and family dramas! The legendary dragon ramen!!!' Mingyu tended to overreact sometimes, but he didn't care. He enjoyed the show he was putting on, earning many weird looks from other people in the restaurant. 

'Mingyu, can you keep it low? The people here are giving us weird looks.'  
'Keep it low? If my self esteem wasn't as low as my grades at the moment, I'd climb onto the table and sing 'I Will Survive' by Gloria Gaynor, but to answer your question: no.'  
'That's my boy.' Wonwoo said, petting Mingyu's blonde hair. Mingyu laid his head onto Wonwoos shoulder. 

'Junhui, to come back to the topic, it's not the end of the world.'  
'But my mum hates me!'  
'She doesn't hate you. She just doesn't want you to fail and be miserable in your later life. That's why she mentioned your cousin.'

Wonwoo would always manage to calm Junhui, and he immediately relaxed after his words. How in this world did he even deserve his friends? 

'We're the A-Team after all.' Mingyu said after a long silence.  
'The what?'  
'A-Team. A team full of losers.' He pointed at Wonwoo 'Book loser', at himself 'Weird loser', and at Junhui 'Chinese loser.'  
Junhui really wanted to be offended, but Mingyu was way too funny. 

'Okay. We're losers.'


	2. two - go back to china

Junhui wasn't feeling too well the next day. He had the baddest anxiety attack of his entire life, and he had seen some shit. Maybe it was because he browsed ~that~ site of tumblr last night again. After all, he couldn't help being a teenager. 

He took the bus to school, as always. His mobile data was all used again, so he couldn't even scroll through his instagram feed or watch YouTube videos. Putting his headphones in, he listened to one of his favorite songs, If It's You by Jung Seung Hwan. 

He felt sad. He used to listen to that song after his girlfriend had left him. The song made him remember these times of sharing a jacket and singing songs in the rain. He softly hummed the melody for himself. 

His melancholy was broken when a black-haired skinny boy sat down in the empty seat next to him. He was about his age, and Junhui had to admit that he did have a certain something, though he couldn't tell what. He suddenly had the urge to call Mingyu for some reason. 

The male next to him wasn't paying any attention to Junhui, and somehow he felt sad about that, though Junhui was used to be ignored or never the center of attention. 

'Can you stop staring?' The boy said suddenly and Junhui realized that he must've blanked out. And as if the situation couldn't have gotten any worse; Junhui had started at the boy's pants all the time. 

'Uh- I'm sorry' he replied, somehow using the heaviest Chinese accent ever.  
'You're Chinese, too?' The boy asked - in Chinese.  
'Yes.' Junhui replied, because, why should he lie about his nationality?  
'I didn't know that they raise Chinese boys to be that gay here in Korea.'

He stood up and searched for another seat, leaving Junhui behind. 

And Junhui felt as insulted as never before. He knew that he'd act a little female from time to time but he certainly wasn't gay. And even if he was, his parents would kill him. Having a gay son would be worse than having a stripper cousin. Junhui shivered at the fact of being gay - he thought that it was unnatural and especially unmanly. 

The bus stopped at his school and Junhui got out. The next ten minutes went by quickly and he found himself sitting in class faster than he could process it. Now there were only 8 hours of hell left. At least being in school was better than getting scolded by his mother again and again for everything he did. 

Suddenly he noticed the black-haired boy walking into the class room, even being fashionably late and all. His black fake tunnel earrings and the ripped skinny jeans made one word pop up in Junhuis head - emo. If he'd have to choose one aura color for the male, it would've definitely been black. Too untouchable. 

The teacher introduced emo boy as Xu Minghao; so he really was Chinese. Junhui had many questions, for example if Minghao's parents were just as Asian as his' and how they even came to Seoul. He kept everything to himself and silently tapped his pen against his desk. 

'...and he's going to sit there, Junhui, I hope it's okay for you to finally have a someone sitting next to you.'  
He froze and locked eyes with the sparkly ones' of Minghao. He nodded slowly, not wanting to say anything against his teacher. 

Minghao walked to his assigned seat and Junhui knew that both of them wouldn't enjoy the rest of the day. He was still salty that emo boy had called him gay when he himself was wearing earrings and skinny jeans that showed his pale legs. 

Neither of them talked for the rest of the school day.


End file.
